callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Search and Destroy
Search and Destroy, often abbreviated as S&D or SnD, and referred to as YOLO as an April's Fool joke http://mp1st.com/2014/03/31/call-duty-ghost-playlists-updated-april-fools/#.VFP3bfnF-Yc, is an elimination-based game mode that has been featured throughout the Call of Duty series. A one-sided game mode, the goal is for an attacking side to either eliminate the defending team or detonate either one of two bomb sites. Players only get one life per round, with most versions of the mode going to a best-of-seven rounds (first to four rounds wins). There is an intermission/half when two or three rounds are completed. The mode is popular mainly due to its high XP potential; kills in Search and Destroy are typically worth five times that of in Team Deathmatch (50 points in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and 500 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops (1000 points for a headshot). Only 100 points are awarded in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, due to the Scorestreak system, but 500 XP is awarded as a Medal called Elimination. No points are rewarded for a kill except by the way of a medal in any gametype in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and the player can view these medals at the end of a game through the screen that pops up at the end of a match. On another note, the fact that players do not respawn until the next round could lead to long waits to play again, especially should the player die early into the round. A Hardcore version has also been featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and all other games onwards. Modern Warfare 3 Hardcore mode also features the "Ricochet" setting, where if someone tries to shoot or team kill a friendly player, all damage caused to that player will be inflicted onto the person who caused the damage. So essentially by trying to kill a friendly teammate the player will only kill themselves. Rules ''Call of Duty'' and United Offensive *5 seconds arm time bomb *45 seconds fuse *5 seconds defuse time *First team to win 4 rounds wins the match *Respawning is disabled ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', World at War, Modern Warfare 2, Black Ops, and Modern Warfare 3 *5 seconds arm time bomb *45 seconds fuse *5 seconds defuse time *First team to win 4 rounds wins the match *150 seconds (2:30) time limit *Respawning is disabled *Halftime/overtime commences after every third round *Xbox Live Party Chat is not allowed These settings can all be changed in private matches. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *5 seconds arm time bomb *45 seconds fuse *5 seconds defuse time *First team to win 4 rounds wins the match *120 seconds (2:00) time limit *Respawning is disabled *Halftime/overtime commences after every third round *Xbox Live Party Chat is not allowed These settings can all be changed in private matches. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * 5 seconds arm time bomb * 45 seconds fuse * 7.5 seconds defuse time * First team to win 6 rounds wins the match (best of 10 overtime 1 round) * 90 seconds (1:30) time limit * Respawning is disabled *Teams switch sides after every round, halftime/overtime is after every fifth round These settings can be all changed in private matches. Objective At the beginning of a round one team is assigned as the attacking team while the other is assigned as the defending team. There is a bomb located close to where the attacking team spawns, which can only be carried by one player at a time. The bomb is dropped on the ground when the player carrying it is killed. The timer starts ticking as soon the round begins. The team that wins four rounds (seven rounds in Call of Duty and United Offensive, ''six in [[Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare|''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare]]) first win the game. After the first three rounds the two teams switch roles for another two rounds. If subsequent round(s) become(s) necessary the two teams alternate roles for each round. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''through ''Call of Duty: Ghosts, after the first three rounds, the two teams switch roles, and is termed as "Halftime". If both teams are tied at 3 wins each (meaning, the second three rounds have passed), an "Overtime" will be called, the tie-breaker round. Teams may or may not switch roles during Overtime, depending on which team has more kills. The team with the most kills will defend. In Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, ''teams switch every round, similar to eSports rules. '''Attacking team' Eliminate all enemies, or destroy an objective. Plant the bomb on one of two objectives, indicated by an A or B, then defend it until there is not enough time to defuse it. Note that the bomb can kill any nearby enemies, and the person who planted it. In the Hardcore Ricochet mode if a teammate is within the kill-radius of the explosion, and the player who planted is still living, if the bomb explodes it will kill the planter. If a player is able to plant the bomb during the last seconds of the given time limit, time is extended depending on the fuse time of the bomb (since the defending team has to defuse the bomb). Defending team Eliminate all enemies, let time run out, or defuse a planted bomb. Remember that it takes 5 seconds to defuse the bomb on stock settings (7.5 seconds in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare). Even if all enemies are eliminated after the bomb is armed, the attackers can still win the round if the bomb explodes. Victory is achieved as soon as the bomb is defused regardless of how many attackers are still alive. Defusing the bomb is very loud, and can be heard from quite a distance. If no bomb sites are destroyed, the defending team wins if the time limit is reached regardless of how many defenders and attackers are left alive. The defending team can also win if neither site is bomb-planted within the time limit, and at least one defender is still alive. A player should also note that when a bomb is planted the time limit is temporarily stopped until the bomb is defused or explodes. Experience ''Call of Duty 4'' and Call of Duty: World at War *50 XP per kill *25 XP per assist *100 XP per kill while in Last Stand/Second Chance *100 XP for planting/defusing the bomb ''Modern Warfare 2'' *500 XP per kill *200 XP per assist *1000 XP for a headshot *1000 XP for a kill in Last Stand/Final Stand *1000 XP for planting/defusing Bomb (Saboteur and Hero, respectively) *1000 XP for destroying a sentry gun *400 XP per Riot Shield assist (Crowd Control: enemy shoots the player currently holding a Riot Shield and gets killed by the player's teammate) *Search and Destroy Victor I unlocks "Destroyer" title. *Search and Destroy Victor II unlocks "Explosive Ordinance" title. *Search and Destroy Victor III unlocks "Smiling Bomb" Emblem. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *500 XP per kill *250 XP for assist *1000 XP per headshot *600 XP for planting/defusing bombs (Saboteur and Hero medals) *600 XP for killing an enemy planting/defusing the bomb *200 XP for detonating the bomb ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *500 XP per kill *200 XP per assist *1000 XP per headshot *1000 XP per bomb plant/defuse *400 XP per Riot Shield assist ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' 100 Score Points per bomb plant. 100 Score Points per kill. 100 + 500 XP per kill. If the bomb is destroyed, 300 Score Points are rewarded to the player who planted the bomb. ''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *500 XP per kill *200 XP for assist *1000 XP per headshot *1000 XP for planting/defusing bombs ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' *100 XP per kill *50 XP for assist *200 XP for planting/defusing bombs *150 XP for successfully destroying the bomb, if the player planted the bomb. Last man standing quotes ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *'Spetsnaz' **"Comrade, get it done, you are the only one left!" **"It is all up to you now! Finish mission!" **"You are the last one!" **"Finish the mission, comrade! It is all up to you!" **"Complete the mission! You are our last chance!" *'Marine Recon' **"Marine! You're the last one, complete the mission!" **"Alright, Marine, it's up to you now, finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission, '''Marine!' You're the only one left!" **"''Get to it, Marine! You're all that's left!" **"It's up to you now, Marine! We're counting on you!" *'OpFor' **"Soldier, get it done, you are all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, soldier! Finish the mission!" **"You are the last one! Complete the mission!" **"Finish the mission, soldier! It's all up to you now!" **"Complete the mission! You are our last chance!" *'SAS' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now, mate! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're the only one left! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *'Red Army' - "Fight to your last breath, comrade!" *'Marine Raiders' - "Don't give up!" *'Wehrmacht - '"Don't give up!" *'Imperial Army - '"No retreat, no surrender!" ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' : Note: Last man standing quotes in ''Modern Warfare 2 follow the same script, and the only difference being dialogue between the multiplayer announcers and different voices.'' **"You're the last one, complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now, finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, we're counting on you!" ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *'Black Ops' **''""'' *'Spetznaz' **''"You're all that's left, complete the mission, Comrade!"'' *'OP40 ' **''""'' *'Tropas ' **''""'' *'S.O.G' **''"Last one standing, finish it!"'' *'NVA ' **''""'' ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *'Seal Team Six' **''"You're all that remains; finish the mission."'' **''Complete the mission, you're the only one left."'' *'Mercs' **''Finish the mission, you're all that remains.'' **''"All others are dead, it's up to you."'' *'ISA' **''"All other agents are dead, finish the op!"'' **''"All the other Agents are dead. Complete the directive!"'' *'Militia' **''"The others are dead, succeed what they have failed"'' **''"You are all that remains. You must succeed."'' *'SDC' **''"You're all that remains, finish the mission!"'' **''"All others are dead, the fate of the mission is on you."'' *'FBI' **''"Complete the mission, you're the only one left."'' **''"You're all that remains; finish the mission."'' ''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *'Ghosts' **'"You're the only one left, Remember your training, Ghost!" **"Last man standing! Finish it!"'' *'Federation' **''"'Last Man Standing, Finish This!" **''"You're the only one left, Remember your training!"'' **''"Last Man Standing, The Squad's counting on you!"'' *Snoop Dogg' **"You're the last standing. It's up to your crazy ass."'' *'Drill Instructor' **''""'' Gallery Bomb model CoD.png|The bomb model from Call of Duty. Search_and_Destroy_Bomb_CoD4.png|The Bomb being planted in Call of Duty 4. Suitcase Bomb model MW2.png|The bomb model from Modern Warfare 2. Search_and_Destroy_Bomb_MW2.png|The Bomb being planted in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Bomb_Plant_SnD_WaW.jpg|The Bomb being planted in Call of Duty: World at War. Search and Destroy Planting Bomb BO.jpg|The Bomb being planted in Call of Duty: Black Ops. WaW Playlist Search Destroy.png|''World at Wars'' Search and Destroy icon. File:ELITE_SnD.png|''Black Ops'' Search and Destroy playlist icon. Mw3 briefcase.png|The Bomb used in Modern Warfare 3. Objective_icons.png|The Search and Destroy Objective icons. Planting Bomb BOII.png|Planting the Bomb in Black Ops II. Briefcase Bomb model BOII.png|The bomb model from Black Ops II. Briefcase Bomb model CoDG.png|The bomb model from Ghosts. Search and Destroy BOII.png|''Black Ops II'' playlist icon Search_and_Destroy_CoDG.png|''Ghosts'' playlist icon Search_and_Destroy_AW.png|''Advanced Warfare'' playlist icon. SnD BOIII.jpg|''Black Ops III'' playlist icon. Videos Call of Duty 4 Search and Destroy on Backlot|Gameplay in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. MW2 (NCN) Search And Destroy 10-0 Rushing with AK47|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. CoD BO 13-0 Search and Destroy on Stadium (w Skorpion Grip)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops. MW3- Search And Destroy - 7-2 (Gameplay)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. COD Black Ops 2 - Search & Destroy On Magma 12-0 First Round Clutch ! No Commentary|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty Online China Crash Tropical Search and Destroy 1 gameplay 20K 7D Call of Duty Online China Crossfire Search and Destroy 1 gameplay Call of Duty Online China Seatown Search and Destroy gameplay 1 Call of Duty Online China Overgrown Search and Destroy 1 Call of Duty Ghosts Search and Destroy on Freight|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Cod aw search & destroy gameplay|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. First ever BO3 Search and Destroy Game|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty Online China Afghan Search and Destroy gameplay|Search and Destroy Gameplay on Afghan. Trivia Miscellaneous *If the player with the bomb dies by falling into an inaccessible area, such as the well on Seatown, the bomb will reappear at where it first spawns''.'' *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Online ''and ''Call of Duty: Ghosts, ''if the player starts defusing the bomb right when it was planted, successfully defuses, and the planter did not die at any time during the defuse, the player will see a text in the top middle of their screen say "Ninja Defuse" and under it will say "Sneaky sneaky...". Call of Duty and United Offensive *The bomb does 1000 - 2000 damage over a range of 500 inches. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The crates that the bomb needs to be planted on seem to contain FIM-92 Stingers. Call of Duty: World at War *When spectating after the explosion, the bomb remains intact. This also happens in Sabotage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Defusing and planting the bomb shows the player repeatedly hitting the 2 and 3 keys. After planting the bomb, the player tosses it on the ground. Also after defusing the bomb, the player taps the case twice and keeps it. *The bomb sites bear the Shadow Company insignia. *According to the sound files, players were originally going to be informed that there's just one enemy left. However this was removed as the playercard in top right corner indicates about the last survivor. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Rather than solely conventional explosives featured in other games, the briefcase contains two chemical agents which combine, causing a violent chemical reaction (the explosion). The briefcase also contains a radio which is tuned to 92.9 kHz or 93.0 kHz. *When planting or defusing the bomb in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, the player presses repeatedly "115" in the number dial. This is a reference to Element 115 in Zombies mode.watch from 29:05 to 29:14 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Shadow Company logo is written on the sides and inside the bomb. *Unlike Demolition and Sabotage, the bomb must be defused where it is planted. *On April 1st, 2013, this gamemode was renamed to "YOLO" as an April Fool's joke. This is a reference to how respawning is disabled in the game mode. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In the upper right hand of the bomb, there is a sticky note saying: "CUT THE RED WIRE" Call of Duty: Ghosts *Before January 28, it was possible to be in a Party Chat in Search and Destory, Search and Rescue, and Infected. This was changed to address the cheating people were doing by having a person's friends go on the other team and telling the location of their teammates. * On April 1st, 2014 the playlist was named "YOLO" as an April Fool's joke, much like in Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *It is possible to talk in party chat while playing Search and Destroy. References es:Busca y Destruye Category:Call of Duty Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Gametypes‎ Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty Online Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Gametypes